


Tr1gg3r W4rn1ngs

by TheAvengineer



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I have no shame, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAvengineer/pseuds/TheAvengineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri explains trigger warnings to Latula.</p>
<p>Her interpretations aren't what he'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tr1gg3r W4rn1ngs

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless fluff.
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://as-long-winded-as-kankri.tumblr.com/)

“So… what are those stupid triggers you go on about all the time?”

Sighing, the mutantblood gave the flattest face he could towards his… new matesprit? He didn’t like recalling the reasoning for it, but he was fine with the existence of such a relationship. He had liked her beforehand, and she had liked him too, so why not monopolize on such a thing. Her breaking up with her previous matesprit certainly accelerated it.

“Well? You’ve never really explained them, just went on for hours about random stuff that… kind of doesn’t matter anymore,” she said, a somewhat forlorn look on her face.

Clearing his throat, Kankri opted for the not-so-massive explanation. “Essentially, some words and actions and expressions can be ‘triggers’ to certain people, which means that it causes feelings and emotional responses which they find rather unsavoury. For example, the trigger warning, ‘Non-Consent’ would be important to tell somebody that the topic has to do with non-consensual intercourse, which might make some people who’ve suffered through that feel horrible.”

Looking rather confused, the Tealblood shrugged. “You lost me at, ‘Essentially,’.”

Shaking his head, he walked over to her. “It’s not good to lie, you know.” He went down to kiss her when he was interrupted by her hands.

Shit-eating grin on her face, she remarked, “Isn’t there a trigger warning there, _mister_?”

Kankri stared for a moment, baffled. “Trigger warning: Redrom relationships…”

“ _And_ dubious consent. I never said you could _kiss_ me!” Her grin was still there, only becoming more smug by the minute.

“F-fine. Trigger warnings: Redrom relationships, dubious consent, and… none other apply.”

And with that he kissed her on the lips, smirking at her rather humorous interpretation of his lesson.


End file.
